Broken without you
by ryanlovr16
Summary: Hinata runs away to a village called suna, sand village, and falls in love with the kazege. She comes back to the hidden leaf village to find her brother, but figures out that he had already ran off too. her and gaara set off to find him!
1. I have to leave

CHAPTER 1:I have to leave! I was walking down the street this afternoon around 12 when I saw him. The boy of my dreams, smiling at me with that gorgeous smile of his. After talking for a couple of days on the phone, and going on dates, and getting to know each other a little better then what we already do. Him and I were the cutest couple around town, according to what my parents say. I stopped and watched him pass me by. He stared back at me deep into my eyes. I could feel a wonderful feeling inside my gut. I walked slowly down the road that day, daydreaming of him, paying no attention to where I was going. I finally snapped out of my trance, and looked around to see where I was at.

I looked ahead of me at a beautiful waterfall with colorful leaves circled all around it, and fireflies buzzing all around the baby blue waterfall. I sat down on the bank of the small pond, and stuck my feet in. I glared at the sky to see how bright the sun was. I took my shirt off, and now was just in a bathing suit. I laid back and let the sun hit my body, like it was trying to hit a flower. I dozed off after a few minutes of thinking. A few hours later, I was walking down the street on my way home. I walked in the front door of my house to see my mom and dad sitting in their chairs staring at me, and my older brother and one of his friends sitting in the couch.

His friend was really cute on the other hand. I have always felt the urge to flirt with him, but I was always to scared because he was always talking about that stupid girlfriend of his. I watched them as they stared at me with angry eyes. I sat down on the couch and looked down sadly, knowing that I was fixing to get in trouble for something that my little brother, max, did. The only person that truly loved me in this family was my older brother, kai. I knew he would stick up for me on something like this. "Where have you been, Mrs. Natrisha hiwatary?" My mother yelled really loud. I could feel tears strolling down my cheeks, they felt like little rain droplets that had just landed on my face.

I glanced over at my brother, who was glancing at my parents. I could tell that he was angry with them because he was shooting them evil looks. " Answer me, dang it!" I started busting out in tears. That's the only thing that I could do, I could take no more of the pain. " I..I was hanging out with a friend! " I said quietly. I stared down at the ground waiting on a reply from my mom, hoping she wouldn't slap me like she did last time, eve though I did not do anything. " You are on restriction for sneaking out." I looked up with angry eyes. I was getting to the point where I cant take no more. I stared at my mom for a minute then stood up. " NO" I said quietly. My mom was staring at me, with wide eyes, that turned straight to fierce.

I could tell that she was angry with me. She also stood up. " What did you say young lady?" She said sharply, so sharp that it made me blink. I looked over at kai, he shook his head yes, so I turned and looked at mom again." I said NO. I haven't done anything to get in trouble." I yelled. I turned and ran out the door before she could say anything back to me.

My brother walked up beside me, onto the bank, and put his arm around me. I turned and hugged him as if he was the only thing left in my life that actually cared. Kai's friend was behind watching, but I was not paying any attention because I was to busy trying to forget about my sorry butt mom. I sat beside the water, my brother and his friend along with me. " That was a brave thing you did you know!" Kai said to me. I looked at him with my tear filled eyes. " Yea I know, but I don't know what to do anymore," I looked at my brother, hoping he understands why I have to do what I am fixing to do, " I have no where to go anymore." Kai pulled me into a deep hug before saying anything. " I don't get what you mean by that!" He said. I felt something drop on my head. I looked up at Kai's face, and for the first time in his life, he was crying. " Kai, I cant go back there. She will hurt me, possibly even kill me." I said sadly. At this point, I was hoping that he understood why I have to go. He looked up at me, and we caught eyes. I never thought that I would see kai cry, but for the first time, he was crying, and the only good thing about that, was he showed me that he truly cared about me, that I am his little sister.

I stood and looked down at my brother. He stood, and now we were face to face. "So…your leaving? Your not coming back?" He said. I could tell that he was hurt, his voice was starting to shake up. " Yes, but kai… I promise I will come back to visit you!" I said. He fell to his knee's. His eyes were full of tears that have not fell yet. " Natrisha, you cant leave me ok, You are my little sister, you cant just walk away from what you fear the most, You have to face them! Don't show them that your scared! " He yelled. I didn't bother to yell back because I could understand why he was mad and upset. " Kai, this isn't a fear, and I cant face this. If I tried to face this, I will end up dead! Then what will you do, because if I die, then there Is no turning back, " I sat down on the ground in front of him. I raised his head up to look deep into my eyes," but it don't matter I will be safe, I will find someone to come with me, and here in a few years, I will be back, and revenge on my mom, will be heck." I finished what I had to say. Then waited on him to say something back, but he just sat there for a minute, before even opening his mouth. " Fine, if u go u have to take my friend ray, with you for protection!" He said sadly. I looked at ray, then back at my brother. "Ok, I will take ray." I said. Ray and I turned and ran through the woods.


	2. begging of a love flower

CHAPTER 2: STARTING OF LOVE FLOWER!

Ray and I ran as fast as we could through the forest, hoping we don't run into any trouble. I finally stopped to catch my breathe, and right as I did so, ray ran slap into me and knocked me over, causing me to roll down a hill. Stood up and he was like right beside me. I looked around to see where we were, and that's when I noticed the sand. It sparkled the moment we started looking at it. I started walking slowly into the beginning of a sand dessert. I had double thoughts on crossing through the dessert, because I didn't know where it would take us, but I kept walking anyways because ray was willing to take chances on dangers.

I walked slowly behind ray, watching him as he walked through the hot dessert. The sun beat down on me as I walked the dessert. I noticed that I was getting to where I couldn't take no more of the pain. I finally fainted and hit the ground. I woke up 5 hours later in a dark cold room. I sat up and looked around, but couldn't see nothing because it was so dark. I laid down and waited for someone to cut the lights on, that way I can know if I am safe or not. About an hour later, the lights finally slipped on. I closed my eyes as fast as I could, and then opened them back up. The lights were so bright, that I felt like I was in heaven.

I looked over and saw a lady in a white outfit. " I see that you finally awake," She said," How are you feeling?" I looked at her and smiled. " Yea I think so, what ha-happened? Wh-where am I?" I stuttered out to her. She looked at me and smiled. " Well, you are in suna, the sand village. Your name is hinata hyuuga right?" She said tenderly. I stared up at the ceiling like I have never seen it before. " H-hai, but I go B-By na-Natrisha," I started to say," W-who brought m-me here?"

"Well, gaara, our kazege, did. He found you laying out there al alone, and thought maybe you have been attacked or something." She said softly, as she prepared my lunch for me. I let out a heavy sigh. Then I started to think of ray. " D-did you say th-that I w-was al-alone?" I asked loudly as I jumped off the bed. She looked at me with deep surprise. " Yes, you were alone," I looked around and gasped, and then started crying," Are you ok?" She asked worriedly. I looked at her, with eyes full of tears, and fell to my knees." He left me out there to die, I cant believe this!" I yelled. My voice echoing in the room because it was so quiet." Who left you?" The nurse said nervously.

"Well, I had someone walking with me, I cant believe he left me out there to die." The nurse, instead of trying to comfort me, she turned and walked out the door. I sat on the bed and cried until I couldn't cry no more. 5 minutes later I heard a knock on the door. I looked at the door to see who was coming in. A young, handsome red headed boy, with a tattoo on his forehead, walked in. He looked at me with emotionless eyes, and no smile at all. It was like he had no feelings at all. IO felt a breeze go down my spine, and slightly jumped. " Who are you talking about left you out there to die?" He said coldly. I looked at him, and felt something in my stomach, some kind of feeling or something. " A friend of my brothers, who was supposed to protect me until I got to safety but I passed out and now I don't know where he is." I said sadly. Right now, I felt really hurt, and I felt like no one really loved me. The only thing anyone ever wanted to do, was dump me off or hit, or even abuse me, or yell at me. Gaara looked at me with those cold eyes of his.

" Well maybe they were killed but, you can stick around here with me( I know gaara isn't like that, but I changed a few things about him for this story.)." I looked at him and smiled, but didn't get no smile back. He walked out the door and was left In there all alone.

GAARAS POV

I don't even know who she is, why am I bothering to care about, I mean I probably already scare her, I wouldn't doubt, all my fan girls are even scared of me, I mean come on. I don't know, I got around her today and I felt something inside my stomach. I think it's the begging of a love flower. Gaara smiled to himself. Then went into his room and shut the door behind him.

END POV.

I laid back on the bed, and stared out the window. I kept thinking of gaara that day, and how I got that feeling in my stomach for him, just like I did for that guy that was walking down that street that day, the one who I was talking to one the phone and dating, but not anymore though. I started to feel that this little feeling was starting to get a start of the love flower.


	3. Broken without you

CHAPTER 3: 2 YEARS LATER.

I walked around suna, learning my way around the town. All the people that passed by me seemed to be in a hurry. Every time I walk around some one they seem to push, not telling if its an accident or not. I walked slowly, dodging every one else, and walked into the kazege's tower. I stopped and looked around, not knowing were to go. I started walking down the hall, hoping I was going the right way. I stopped in front of an hollow door, and knocked. I heard a cold voice speak from the inside. " Come in, but this better be important!" I walked in slowly and shut the door behind me. I looked at gaara with saddening eyes. It has been 3 years since I have seen my brother, and I needed to go back and find him, but I needed someone to come with me. " Ga-gaara….um….I-I ne-need to g-go find m-my brother," I began. He looked at me, with cold eyes," I promised him that I would come back and get him and bring him to where I was living.

Gaara looked at me harshly. " Why are you telling me this? You could just go!" He said harshly. I looked at him. I felt scared for a moment, but then felt my heart skip a beat. " I a-am afraid t-to go al-alone." I said. I looked at him, to see that his dark eyes were staring slap at me. " Fine, I will come with you, we will leave early in the morning, before the sun rises." He said harshly. I walked out of his office and started down The hall way. I finally made it back to my little home that I was staying in. I rolled down the sheets to my bed, and laid down. Next thing you know, I was out.

GAARA'S POV

Man, I don't know anything about her, and I am willing to help her in anyway. I'm not supposed to love, I am not the kind of person to love. It don't matter if I start caring or not, there is no possible chance that she cares for me back, I need to forget about her. This little feeling that I keep getting I really don't need.

END POV

I woke up the next morning, before the sun started to rise. I put some clothes on, then met gaara at the gates of suna. I looked at him, as he stared at me coldly. " I have been waiting to see my brother for 2 years, thank you for coming with me gaara." I said, without stuttering this time.

--

Sorry this chapter is short, I couldn't really think of anything for it. Well chapter 4 will be coming up! ;)


End file.
